


A Cry in the Middle of the Night

by DoucheDork



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, JUST, Pointless fluff, because why not, cute stuff, family stuff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheDork/pseuds/DoucheDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace in Ever after never lasted long, specially when you had a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry in the Middle of the Night

Twas a peaceful night before Friday, one like many others down at Ever After, no noise was heard around, it was quiet in the house. No one was stirring, not even the mouse-... 

_WAAAAHH_!! 

Okay nevermind, someone was definitely upset that night.

Raven stirred in her sleep and groaned as she heard the sounds of their crying child. She sighed heavily. "...Apple...your child is awake..."

The daughter of Snow White and current queen of Ever After grumbled sleepily. "...he's your child before 5 A.M. so do it yourself...." 

Raven grunted and mumbled several curses before standing up from their bed. She stretched her limbs and yawned as she found her evil bunny slippers in the dark, walking towards the other room of the house where her son wailed in despair, damn he had some lungs. 

"I'm coming kiddo...hold on...." She said slightly loudly which made the kid control itself a bit. She walked the halls of the castle and entered the dimly lit room where her son slept, walking towards the crib. "Hey little man, you're making quite the scandal." She chuckled and picked the small boy up, holding him against her chest. She started rocking him and humming softly, a lullaby she had heard many times when she was younger. _Il Etait Un Petit Navire_ , about a man who's luck was running short because of the lack of food and was sure to be eaten by his crewmates, saved by a miracle. Of course, it's not something you'd sing to your child but it's in French and clearly your child didn't need to actually know and neither did Apple, _right_? Good. 

The small boy with raven locks cooed and made hands at his mother, who simply smiled at the small bundle of life between her arms and placed a kiss upon his forehead. She grinned contently when her son's cheeks turned up in an involuntary toothless smile. 

She gently put the baby boy on his crib, covering him with a blanket. When she turned around, however, she squeaked when she found herself in the presence of none other than Apple, who was grinning up at her. 

"W-What?!" She whisper shouted, while the Queen simply chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

"You're adorable." Apple said while Raven flushed in the dark. She quickly pouted and made her way to their room, where she laid on her bed and crossed her arms. 

"I'm not adorable." 

"Oh but you are." Apple chuckled and laid next to Raven, spooning her. "Cuddle with me." 

Raven sighed exasperatedly and stubbornly cuddled up next to Apple, who grinned. "You're an idiot." 

"I'm your idiot, forever." She pointed at their engagement rings, which made Raven smile and smack her shoulder. "And I love you, and the way you love our little boy." She pressed a soft kiss against the nose of the Not-So-Evil-Queen, who blushed and smiled in return.

"Idiot, I love you too." And with a last display of affection known as a kiss, they both drifted into content sleep. So twas the night before Friday, not a sound in the house, no animal was stirring, not even the m-.. 

_WAAAAHHH_

 

....this would be a long night....


End file.
